During the past cycle, following consultation with our internal and external advisory boards, organizational governance structure and the leadership of NCRR, we have focused our efforts on two overarching themes - Translational Therapeutics and Bridging the Pediatric to Adult Divide, taking advantage of resources particular to our institutions. We have fostered interdisciplinary and translational research by a series of "top down" and "bottom up" funding initiatives. CTSA support and institutional investment aided by ARRA funding has increased dramatically the footprint of ITMAT more than 7 fold to -150,000 nsf comprising an expanded, integrated and re-purposed Clinical and Translational Research Center (CTRC) that succeeds the Penn and CHOP GCRCs, dry and wet bench laboratory space, a series of cores and a new home for ITMAT educational programs. ITMAT also supports seminars, workshops and an annual international meeting highlighting the opportunities that the CTSA affords on our campus to pursue clinical and translational research. Interdisciplinary research has increased dramatically on, between, and within the partner institutions during the past funding cycle and these trends have been most pronounced amongst members of ITMAT During the coming cycle we envisage the continued growth and development of our educational programs; the continued expansion - via recruitment and education - ofthe critical mass of investigators pursuant of clinical and translational research;enhancement and expansion of our core infrastructure and the development and expansion of programs focused on our two overarching themes. In particular we hope to impact patient care in the community by projecting our two strategic goals to alter the current paradigm of comparative effectiveness research by integrating expertise in basic, pediathc and adult pharmacology and to contribute to predictive strategies in the personalization of medicine.